


Protective

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Awesamdude x Fem!Reader, Awesamdude x reader, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IRL, Light Angst, Uncomfortable instances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: An IRL drabble where Sam and Y/n (his girlfriend) go to a party, and some men just can't keep their eyes off of Y/n. I hate all men except mcyt.
Relationships: Awesamdude | reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> My first Awesamdude drabble B) I feel (as an awesamdude simp) that there are not enough of these out there so I have decided to write one myself  
> ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REQUEST THINGS!!! Chances are I'll post more if you request! Feel free to leave feedback

Ok, neither Sam nor Y/n had wanted to attend this party. It was at a frat house (known for having a shit a history) and it was a cold winter night. Sure, the actual party was indoors, but on nights like these, Sam liked to wrap Y/n in his arms and hold her while they watched a movie (usually Harry Potter) and eat popcorn.

But alas, all of their friend group was going, plus Y/n was usually the designated driver AND the only sober one at parties, she'd felt the need to be there to make sure nothing happened, especially with the bad history of this particular frat.

Sam knew the boys at the frat, he wasn't friends with them, but he knew them enough to know that they looked at (and made uncomfortable) any girl at the party. But he also knew that he was 6' 7" and he easily scared them away by simply putting an arm around Y/n.

Tonight was different for some reason though.

Sam was staring someone down when Y/n got his attention.

"Sam. Sam!" He turned to her, "I know they're staring ok? But for now, we just gotta ignore it. Delaney wants to go dance and I don't wanna leave her alone, so I'm gonna go to the floor. We probably won't be long, we all know Delaney well enough."

Sam's expression turned soft at his sweet girlfriend, looking out for their friend,  
"Yeah, ok, just be safe, I'm gonna get something to drink and go make sure max and the others are around."

Y/n nodded and was quickly dragged off by Delaney to go jam out.

Sam assumed the guys would follow Y/n but he hoped that the fact that she was surrounded by other girls and her friends would stop them from actually making a move. He got a beer and some water (for Y/n) and went to go poke around to check in on the others, but eventually went to go find Delaney and Y/n, too paranoid to wait any longer.

And boy was he glad that he had gone to go find her.

While Sam was looking for their friends, Y/n and Delaney danced to the music. Y/n was painfully aware of the fact that there were boys behind her, and Delaney (in her tipsy state) was not helping. They were used to ignoring the people staring, but once they realized that Delaney wasn't sober, the boys starting talking and catcalling, all while Delaney giggled, not realizing the difference between flirting and them being weird. Usually, when the catcalling got bad, Sam had been there to push the guys away, but Sam was nowhere to be seen.

It got so bad that Y/n was too scared to leave, afraid that if she tried to the guys would grab her, and well... most people can infer what would happen. Y/n would rather not relive past events.

So there she stood, stiff as a stick, trying to get Delaney to come to her senses. Finally, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, could you please stop staring at my girlfriend?" Sam was giving one of the taller boys a look that could kill, but somehow the guy didn't seem to care.

"I don't know about that buddy, she doesn't seem to be stopping me. And if she really cared she'd probably be getting you already wouldn't she?"

"I have reason to believe she'd rather not try to get any closer to you. So please, move."

The guy only stood taller.

"Hey man, I don't wanna start a fight here, just leave."

"Why don't we ask your girlfriend then?"

But when the guy and Sam looked back to Y/n, she was frozen in fear. Of course, the reason the guy hadn't backed down was that it was that guy. Sam didn't exactly know who the guy was, but he knew Y/n well enough to realize that this guy was the cause of some of her past problems. He also knew that Y/n would rather not him slap this guy into next week. So he resisted the urge to dropkick him and walked over to his girlfriend. He laced their fingers together and pulled her chin so that they made eye contact.

"Hey, you're ok. I'm right here, and we're gonna leave now, alright?"

She nodded slowly, mumbling something about Delaney.

"I know, let's go grab the others and we can skedaddle."

Later that night, in the comfort of Sam's arms, watching a harry potter movie and eating popcorn, Y/n thanked him.

"Hey, thanks for saving me today. I dunno what I would've done without you. I just froze,"

"No need to thank me, that guy was being an asshole. I can't guarantee I won't punt him into next week the next time I see him though."

Y/n chuckled, "You know what? For once I approve of punting that guy," and Sam leaned down to give her a small kiss on the lips, before he pulled her tighter and the two fell asleep, only thinking of each other.


End file.
